First Times
by Whispered Winters
Summary: One shot depicting the first times between Kid and Maka from their first time meeting to the first time they make love.


**A/N: Hi guys :) Jesse here! I am a hardcore KiMa shipper, okay? And I just, I just really feel this ship. (Tumblr girl at your service) Kid and Maka are just so perfect I could cry and I need to let out my feels tonight so here! A little oneshot. I actually will be putting up a longer KiMa fic in the future so keep your eyes peeled! Please enjoy this one right now :)**

**p.s i don't own soul eater :/**

**Meeting**

She was a blur of gold in the crowd, rushing right past him. Velvet green clashed with ambrosial gold for merely a second before she crashed into someone else and toppled forward, papers flying into the air.

"Oh shit." Maka swears, dropping to her knees. Kid follows her suit and starts to shuffle up her papers, making sure they were straight. His eyes travel to her pigtails and blissfully finds them perfectly even.

"Are you alright?" Kid asks her softly.

"Yeah, clumsy me." A small laugh escapes her lips, sweet and meek. Maka feels a blush rise to her cheeks as she steals glances at the handsome boy in front of her.

Both stand and Kid holds out the papers to hers. She takes them, fingertips brushing his. Makas eyes flutter from his hands to his eyes, offering the stranger a smile.

"I'm Death the Kid." Kid says politely.

"Maka Albarn." Maka replies. She smiles sheepishly, returning the one on his lips. "Um, well, see you later." She turns and starts to run towards her destination again, only to turn and catch his eyes one more time. Kid watches her go, long legs abound, hair moving in the wind.

**Touching**

"You've got a little something right there." Maka says, tapping her own cheek.

"What? Where?" Kids eyes widened in fear and a hand reaches up to rub it off. He misses adorable and Maka laughs, shaking her head.

"Come here, let me do it." He does think twice before he leans forward and lets her fingertip brush off an eyelash off his pale cheek. Her hands were soft, fingers like feathers as they touched his cheek.

Amber eyes gazed at her with an adoration that Maka has never seen before, at least not towards her. She lets her hands linger longer than necessary before lowering it. The absence of her warmth made him shiver.

"Thank you, Maka." Kid says.

"Yeah, yeah no problem." Maka gives him a smile and returns her gaze back to the textbook on her lap. He does the same and they study in silence. Kids fingers itch though to touch her the way she touched him. He wanted to be close to her, feel her skin underneath his. Voicing these thoughts though might destroy the friendship that the pair had tentatively built, so Kid kept it to himself.

But as he stole glances at her, he finds that her hair tends to fall into her face. Small strands of gold that only floated about on the right side of her face, and before Kid could stop himself his hand had reached over and tucked that loose hair behind her hair. Maka didn't stiffen underneath his touch or flinch, she merely glanced up gently. Sweet self satisfaction sets in as she realized that he must have been looking at her to catch that strand of hair falling across her face.

Kid pulls his hand back, a blush painting his pale cheeks. "Sorry, it was irking me." He explains.

"No big deal." Maka smiles again, flipping a page of her book. "Thanks."

"Yeah."

**Holding Hands**

"SHUT UP!" BlackStar yells, throwing popcorn at Liz. "WE ARE IN A MOVIE THEATER!"

"HEY!" The group jumps at the authoritative voice. A staff member stood outside their row, pointing at them with a flowing red stick. "You kids need to keep your voice down. One more peep and you're out." Tsubaki hushes BlackStar as Liz giggles devilishly. Kid merely sighs at his weapons antics and looked at his armrest. A gold little plaque with the number 8 carved in sat there and Kid smiles at it fondly.

Maka sat beside him, Soul next to her as they waited for the movie to start. She leaned in close to Kids ear and he could feel her hot breath. "You think this is going to be as scary as the commercial is?" She whispers, voice trembling.

"It's just a movie." Kid replies confidently. "Can't be that bad." She bites her lip and pulls her knees up to her chest, hands wringing. Kid holds out his own hand, heart thumping, head wondering how she'll react. Maka doesn't even have to think twice about it before taking his hand, wrapping her fingers around his.

He never knew just how strong Maka was until that night and why he Maka chops were oh so dreaded.

**Embracing**

"Kid, you gotta come over." Kid looks at Soul, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Why?" He says.

"Maka, she's just. She's been in her room for two days and she won't fucking leave." Pain showed obviously in Souls eyes as he stared at the floor. "She hasn't eaten or drank and I can't do anything about it. I don't know whats wrong, I don't know how to help her."

"You think...I can?" Kid asks, quite shocked himself as to why Maka would act this way and to why Soul was asking for his help.

"Yeah, I mean, you're Kid and Maka listens to you and...stuff." Souls eyes flicker guiltily but Kid didn't see because he had already left the room, grabbing his car keys.

Kid didn't even pause at Makas door, didn't wait for Soul who was still in the living room; he went right in. She was a huddle of blankets and pillows on the center of her bed in her dark room. The first thing he said was her name, questioning and worried.

"Maka...?"

Underneath her fortress, Maka flinches. She peeks out from underneath her blanket to find Kid walking towards her, handsome suit and all. He crouches down to eye level and finds her gazing at him, once vibrant forest eyes dull and marred.

"Hi." She says in a tired voice. She blinks, lashes resting briefly on her cheek before rising again.

"Hi." He replies, reaching for her blanket. "Come out from under there, Maka." She acts like a child, burrowing herself deeper in her cocoon of comforters and scooting away. Maka wanted silence and darkness, a few days to wallow in her own self misery. She didn't know what brought on this onslaught of dark emotions, but they were there too prominent to brush away or ignore.

"Maka." Kid says sternly, crawling over to her. Strong hands start peeling back her blankets, one by one. She tries to tug them back but Kid was stronger than he looked, much stronger and soon she was forced to look up at him hovering above her. He wasn't angry or confused, just worried and it was evident.

Kids black soul was throbbing was worry and tinged with sadness because she was in such a state. Maka could see it, she could feel it and without realizing her soul started to reach for his, soft tendrils entangling themselves in his wavelength. Kid flinched back at the sudden intrusion but when he realized it was her and she held no threat, he allowed himself the luxury of letting her in.

"I don't know whats wrong," Kid starts, sitting down beside her head. "but I want to help. Let me help, Maka."

Though her body felt like lead and tears started to drip from her eyes, she strips herself of her armor and crawls onto Kids lap, arms wrapping around his neck. Lanky limbs mix together as he wraps himself around her, allowing her to soak his jacket with hot tears. His scent was intoxicating, all clean and husky cologne. Kids hands drew circles on her lower back as his lips sent sweet shushes to her ear. For the first time, Kid holds her tight to him and she allows it.

**Dating**

"Just a date, just a goddamn date." Kid says, breathing deeply. He gets out of the car, one of many from his household, and walks up to Maka and Souls apartment. It had been two years. Two years of subtle flirtation and light touches before Kids balls finally dropped and he asked Maka to go to the movies with him. Nothing serious, just the movies but the enthusiastic yes and vibrant smile showed just how much it meant to her.

He knocked lightly on the apartment door, heart beating in his chest as loud and hard as a drum. After a few moments, Soul opened the door, analyzing Kid with droopy red eyes. Before Kid could greet him Soul steps out of his own apartment and shuts the door behind him.

"Listen here, Kiddo."

"Uh."

"You are not allowed to go past first base with Maka tonight. You can hold her hand, kiss her if she allows it, but go any further and I will fucking castrate you." Souls eyes were glaring at Kid, pupils burning like coals.

"Maka is a grown woman." Kid says cautiously. "I think she can decide what she does with her body. But alright, I understand. I'm always a gentleman, Soul, you know that." Souls takes in a breath to berate Kid but it comes out a tired sigh.

"Its just, Makas got a shitty past with guys, alright?" A hand rakes through snowy hair as Kid nods, fully understanding the relationship between Maka and her father. "I don't want you fucking up her mentality even more. So take care of her alright? Don't hurt her. If you do Kid, I'll fuck you up in a way your daddy-"

He was silenced with a deft swing of a hardcover novel from behind. Kids eyes widen as Soul falls to his knees, clutching his cranium as Maka sends a death glare to her weapon.

"Thank you, Soul, for greeting Kid for me." Maka seethes.

"Maka, I was just-"

"What, embarrassing me?" She glares at him one more time before taking Kids hand walking away. Once they were in the elevator she sheepishly asked, "What did he say?"

Kid cleared his throat not planning to snitch on Soul. "Told me to be a gentleman, that's all." Kid answers.

"You're always a gentleman." Maka says, laughter fluttering from her lips as they walk down the building steps. "So, how do I look?"

She spins for him, cocking her head to the left in question. She wore a light blue circle skirt that ended mid thigh and swirled as she spun along with a striped black and white shirt. She draped over it a big white cashmere cardigan just in case the night air got too cold. Seeing her really for the first time, Kid smiles brightly. It as unhindered, free of death god darkness and purely Kid himself. He takes her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"Beautiful, of course." He murmurs, voice so sultry it made her knees go weak.

Maka blushes so brightly, she could have lit up a sky.

**Kissing**

It was another day at the library. Kid and Maka sat on one of the large couches, Makas legs draped over Kids lap as he mindlessly traced patterns onto her calf. Both had books in their hands, silently reading and soaking in each others presence. It was Kid-Maka thing, other students would say as they walked pass the pair. Ever since they started publicly dating about a week ago, the pair had instantly become the dynamic duo of power and intelligence at Shibusen and they didn't mind.

The bell rang three times signaling the closing of the library. Both teens look up at each other, obviously disappointed because they knew it was the end of their time together.

"Guess you have to go, love." Kid says sadly. He squeezed her leg gently before she stands, gathering her things.

"Well, Soul can't really cook for himself." Maka tells him with a roll of her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kid." She leans down to give him a peck on the cheek like she normally would but Kid moved just at the wrong time, trying to give _her_ a kiss, and Maka ended up kissing Kid on his lips.

She was so warm, soft and smelled like fresh citrus as crisp as morning day in winter. But in a flash she was gone, pulled back with emerald eyes wide and frightened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Maka says breathless.

"Maka, do you think," Kid gently grabs Makas wrist and pulls her down to him. "that Soul can eat ramen tonight?" She falls with a thump onto his lap and she blushes as his arms wrap around her waist. She smiles and leans down to kiss him again and this time it was even better. He was closer and the kiss was slower, allowing both to feel the all the dips and crevices on each others lips. Kid asked for entrance, cautiously dragging his tongue across her upper lip. Maka giggles and playfully bites his bottom lip.

She decided not to tell him that Soul was such a bad cook, that he would somehow find a way to burn water.

**Loving**

The first time was sweet. Kid was a gentleman, asking for permission and asking her if she was alright with what he was doing. He was so gentle, hands fluttering across her skin and lips leaving behind small little love bites where no one but him would see. Though he was an apprentice in the art of lovemaking Kid pretended he was a master and Maka praised him like one. She sighed his name into his ear, fingernails leaving her mark on his back. He bit into a pillow because she was so wonderful and she felt so hot he wanted to scream. Kid held himself back, making sure she was sated before indulging himself. As they lied in the aftermath, hazy with intimacy Kid told Maka he loved her. She didn't even hesitate and repeated those three words back in half a heartbeat.

The second time was a mission. He dipped his tongue into the curve of her back, she ran her fingers on the straight planes of his chest. Kid mapped her inner workings with his fingers and she devoured him with her tongue. Maka allowed him access to parts of her that she barely even knew about, allowed herself to make sounds she never knew could emit from her lips. Kid smiled at his new power, the way she was putty in his hands but he knew that if Maka wanted to, she could turn the tables on him and he could do nothing about it. When Maka told him she loved him, she cried at her vulnerability and Kid kissed those tears away.

The third time was playful. Maka was on top and her lips curved with a smile as she bit on the skin at his neck. His hands gripped her bottom, pulling at the soft flesh that he had been denied of before. They flipped each other over, battling for dominance but happy moans came from both. They knew each other now, all the buttons and triggers and they pressed them all. When the _I love you_'s were murmured, they fought over who loved each other more.

The fourth time was angry. Blood was drawn from bitten lips and red long bright welts on Kids once alabaster back. He was rougher, harsher, darker, golden eyes glinting with black. She screamed at him but held him close, hands tugging at pure ebony strands. He didn't stop until she screamed his name, obviously audible to the household staff. They would later both blush as Lord Death called them into his office to ask them to keep it down when they were in his home. Both didn't care though as they lay together, murmuring their_ I love you_'s, mingled with apologies an kisses.

And every time after that was the closest thing to perfection, and their I love you's were always whispered truthfully.


End file.
